Last Smile
by jinky
Summary: He killed everyone... He killed his family... He killed him... And yet his last victim gave out his last smile... his last smile... for the one who killed him...


Disclaimers: I don't own Tales of the Abyss.

Author's notes: I don't think I have anything much to say in this fic… I guess I'll just start anyway.

_Title_: Last Smile

_Summary_: He killed everyone... He killed his family... He killed him... And yet his last victim gave out his last smile... his last smile... for the one who killed him... (Fifteen year old Guy and Seven year old Luke)

_Pairing_: GuyLuke (very slight)

Author's notes: Well... reminder. I did this in a very depressed mood, and I was thinking what could have happened if Guy actually continued with his plan of killing the Fabre family...

Here goes nothing...

PS. This goes with Guy's point of view.

* * *

Blood… 

It was everywhere…

It was splattered on the floor…

The tables…

The chairs…

The curtains…

The bodies…

On _me_…

I held my sword tightly, it's blade glimmering as I pulled my sword out of the guard's abdomen. Another one was behind me, but I slashed through his throat just as easily as I did the rest. Blood splattered right on my face, but I didn't care. Another one came… and another… and another… but I did not stumble. Their cries of pain were heard as they fell down on the cold bloodied ground.

My comrade came behind me – his own sword in hand. He went up towards me as he placed an old hand on my shoulder. "I'll take care of these fools." He told me as he faced the upcoming guards. "You go and take care of what you went here for."

I gave out a small nod as I slowly walked away from the scene. The moon was a full one tonight, and all of these cries and bloodshed would soon be revealed as the sun rises from it's hiding place. But for now… the moon reigns. The moon was by my side. It hid me from everyone else… hiding me in the shadows that it commands.

A few more guards greeted me by the door, but froze as they saw the blood that soaked me through the bone – none of which was mine. I did not stop. I killed them… every single on of them without batting an eye. Even the surrounding maids who tried to stop me died. None of them were spared. One tried to stab me from behind, but he was slow. My wrist already turned the tip of my sword to the opposite direction, stabbing him right through his abdomen before he could stab me.

His blood soaked me. My clothes felt heavy, but I didn't care. I threw his body towards one of the still living guards, slamming both of their bodies on the large oak doors. The still living one died, his head cracked on the spot by the impact. I stared at the door behind me. Behind these doors, the people I sought lied. Although I'm sure that they're both awake now. It would be impossible for anyone to sleep while hearing the commotion happening outside. No one… except one.

I heard a sword being unsheathed, and I immediately knew that he was prepared. I smirked. He may be prepared for an attack, but I'm sure he would never expect me to be the one. I pushed the doors wide open with one hand as I glanced at the couple for a second. The duke and the duchess both had a shocked expression on their faces, and I immediately knew that I was right. I gave out a sadistic grin as I muttered one word. "Goodbye."

Before the duke could even bat an eye, the tip of my sword was already out of his back – the handle right above his heart. His eyes were wide, though dead, from shock. I smiled before glancing at the duchess who was already backing away from me…

"Get away…"

I gave out a frown. "Why should I…?" I asked. "Every single one of you deserves to die after what you did to my family…"

The duchess knew that she would die, but she refused to die without saving another. And although she knew it would be futile, she screamed out her son's name. Her eyes went wide, just like her husband, as she fell down on the ground. She was still alive… but choking on her own blood. I gave out a disgusted look. "Your husband should have been the one to experience that pain, but I'm sorry." I turned my heels and left the room, leaving her to die within a few more seconds.

Why did I apologize…?

Maybe it's because I knew that she had nothing to do about my family's death but she had to pay for it just the same…

No…

That apology made me feel better…

It lightened the burden of my murder somewhat…

Even though that apology was fake, it still lightened it…

There was one more.

"I left their son alive." Pere told me as I passed by him. "I figured that he was for you to kill."

I did not say anything. My eyes were emotionless as I made my way in front of the young one's room. I stopped. Pere saw me and walked towards me, snapping me out of my revere as he asked me, "Why are you hesitating?"

"Must I really kill the child that lies beyond this door…?" I asked. The child was merely a seven year old with a mindset of a baby. He had just been rescued from his kidnapping. The heck… the kid was even traumatized by it that he didn't even remember anything. Why must I kill him?

I told myself to snap out of it.

Why was I hesitating?

I have to kill him…

I _must_ kill him!

And with that, I opened the door of his chambers, barely noticing that Pere had already gone to make his escape. I didn't really mind it that he left. The son was the last.

I entered the room, blood trailing behind my feet.

I saw the child… staring at me through terrified eyes…

His whole body was shaking…

His hands were shaking…

But he still tried to reach out to me…

I stood still…

He managed to touch me, his small hand shaking beyond all fear. His tears fell down his cheeks, and all I could do was stare as he spoke…

"Why Guy…? Why…?"

I bowed my head ever so slightly as my bangs hid my currently dead eyes. My hand started shaking. My sword started shaking…

I was hesitating…

I bit my lip…

He should die…

He _must_ die!

His family will die with him, just as my family will die with me too!

And without even looking at him, my hand moved – plunging my sword right through his small seven year old body… and as I pulled my sword back, I watched as he fell back on his bed. I watched as the white sheets became red – soaked by his blood. The red spot became bigger and bigger… blood came out of his lips too. A small pool of blood formed on the floor as well… a combination of his, and his family's.

I watched as his eyes turned darker and void every second…

I watched as his tears continued to flow, his eyes staring right at me…

He was betrayed…

And I betrayed him…

He trusted me…

And yet, I killed him…

I turned my back away from him…

I could not look at him any longer…

I heard his last words…

But they were not for his family, or anyone else…

With his small dying voice…

He spoke his last words…

"Bye…bye…

"…Guy…"

My eyes went wide as I quickly turned around to look at him.

He was still looking at me…

His tears had stopped…

His eyes were blank…

I stared at him in horror…

His lips were in a smile…

He was smiling…

He gave out his last smile…

For me…

His murderer…

My own tears fell down as I slowly walked towards him. I dropped down on my knees as I hugged his dead body tightly. He gave his last smile for the one who killed him… His blood soaked me even more, but I did not care… I no longer care…

I killed him…

And yet he gave his last smile to me…

His murderer…

His _murderer_!

"I'm sorry… _Luke!_"

And unlike my last apology…

This one... was real…

* * *

Author's notes: Darn it! I was crying when I typed this! It didn't exactly help that a very depressing song was playing when I was typing this up! Darn Guy for making me cry! Wait a minute... Why am I complaining anyway? Argh! Nevermind! 

Well there you go! I do not tolerate flamers here alright.

If I offended anyone, then I apologize.

Review please!


End file.
